Computer workstations generally comprise furniture (e.g. a desk or table) on which computer equipment including a central processing unit, a video monitor, a keyboard, a computer mouse, an external disk drive, and the like, as well as paperwork and other ancillary equipment and items are arranged. More recently, computer workstations have been developed that employ multiple output devices (e.g. video monitors) linked to a single central processing unit (CPU) controlled by a user from a common input device (e.g. keyboard and/or mouse). Such workstations are useful for tasks that require the user to observe data displayed on multiple output devices and provide data input separately to the data files or computer programs that are serving each of the output devices.
Current workstation furniture is generally inadequate for providing a configuration that can accommodate multiple output devices such as video monitors while providing an ergonomically sound capability that permits a user to change location and orientation to more easily view any particular output device supported on the workstation. There remains a need for such a computer workstation.